


Drakiden Ruby

by Konchichi



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Shape-shifting/non human Ruby
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 11:20:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9121282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Konchichi/pseuds/Konchichi
Summary: Ruby Rose, das niedliche monsterzerstückelnde Rotkäppchen, das wir alle kennen. Aber was wäre, wenn ihr als kleines Mädchen etwas passiert ist, etwas, dass sie von Grund auf verändert hat.. Und noch dazu taucht eine neue, oder sollte man sagen, eine alte Bedrohung in Remnant auf, denen Boshaftigkeit der der Grimm rivalisiert und denen Töten und Verstümmeln im Blut liegt. Könnte sie immer noch das liebenswerte Mädchen sein, wenn sie der perfekte Räuber ist?Diese Geschichte und ihre Ideen gehören meinen Bruder. Konchichi übernimmt keinerlei Verantwortung für diese Geschichte.





	1. Prolog

**Prolog**

**Viel Spaß mit meiner Geschichte. Es ist mein erster Versuch, seid also bitte nicht zu hart zu mir, Kritik und Vorschläge sind aber immer Willkommen.**

 

Ruby öffnete langsam ihre Augen, nur um sie sofort wieder zu schließen als eine glühend heiße Lanze aus Schmerz durch ihren Kopf schoss. Was war passiert? Das letzte woran sie sich erinnern konnte war, dass sie und Yang auf den Weg zu Mama waren. Yang hatte ihr gesagt, dass sie jetzt zu Mama gehen werden. Danach hatte ihre Schwester sie in einen kleinen Wagen gesetzt und war losgegangen. Sie schlief in dem Wagen ein und hatte einen ganz schlimmen Traum. Darin kamen Monster vor, die sie und Yang angegriffen hatten, aber eine Frau tauchte auf und hatte die Monster getötet. Yang hatte gefragt ob sie Mama wäre, worauf die Frau ein furchtbares Lächeln mit ganz vielen, gruseligen Zähnen gezeigt hatte und Yang gegen ihren Wagen getreten hatte. Daraufhin hatte sie angefangen zu weinen und die Frau hatte sich zu ihr umgedreht und aus den Wagen gehoben. Sie hatte ganz merkwürdige Augen. Die waren wie die einer Schlange. Dann hatte sie irgendwas gesagt, dass Ruby verdammt sei, dass sie ein Monster werden würde und Menschen essen werde. Danach hatte sie sich selbst mit einer Hand die Ader aufgeschnitten und irgendwas mit meinem rechten Arm gemacht, was ganz doll wehtat und dann rote Flüssigkeit aus ihren rechten Arm in meinen rechten Arm geleitet. Ruby wusste noch, dass das sehr wehgetan hatte, sie geschrien hatte und Yang die Monsterfrau mit einem Ast ansprang und sie Yang mit der gleichen Hand, mit der sie Ruby diese Rote Flüssigkeit gegeben hatte, niedergeschlagen. Das letzte was sie noch gesehen hatte, bevor wieder alles Dunkel wurde, war das die Monsterfrau Yang hochhob und ihren Mund aufmachte. Glücklicherweise war das nur ein Traum gewesen. Langsam machte sie ihre Augen auf, obwohl diese Aktion allein ihr vor Schmerzen Tränen in die Augen trieb. „Sie ist wach!“ hörte sie jemand schreien und sie sah wie sich Yang und Qrow über sie beugten. Aber irgendwas stimmte nicht Yang wich mit einem entsetzten Gesichtsausdruck zurück und griff sich mit beiden Händen an den Kopf und begann hin und her zu wippen und Qrow`s Gesicht verhärtete sich, er seufzte, holte eine Flasche aus einer Tasche und begann zu trinken. Was war los? Ruby blinzelte, erhob sich langsam und sah ihre Verwandten mit großen verwirrten Augen an. Große, silberne, geschlitzte Augen.

 

 

 

Qrow fluchte leise als er Ruby´s Augen sah oder besser gesagt Ruby´s Gesicht. Sie sah aus wie eine Mischung aus Reptil und Mensch und zwar um ein vielfaches schlimmer wie ein normaler Faunus. Ihr ganzes Gesicht war mit Schuppen überzogen, ihre Augen waren, wie die einer Schlange oder Katze gespalten und ihre Zähne sahen aus, als könnten sie ohne große Probleme Eisen zerbeißen. Qrow wusste, das ihr ganze Körper so aussah. „Was ist los Onkel? Warum sieht Yang mich so komisch an? Und warum fühlt sich mein Körper so merkwürdig an?“ Fragte seine Nichte und die Unschuld in diesen Fragen zerriss Qrow fast sein Herz. Wie sollte er ihr die Klauen, Augen, Schuppen, Schwanz und Flügel erklären? Wie sollte er ihr erklären, dass sie nun kein normales Leben mehr führen werden könne? Das ihre Freunde und Bekannte, selbst wenn sie ihren ganzen Körper verhüllte, in ihrer Nähe immer Angst fühlen würden, die Angst eines Beutetiers, dass sich vor einem Jäger war, der dem Beutetier in jeder Hinsicht überlegen war. Wie sollte er ihr beibringen , dass kein Mensch mehr war? Sondern ein Wesen, dass sich tief in das Gedächtnis der Menschheit als unbarmherziger und grausamer Menschenfresser eingegraben hatte. Eine Rasse von der Qrow dachte, sie wäre ausgestorben. Eine Rasse an deren vermeintlichen Aussterben die Familie Branwen

maßgeblich beteiligt war. Qrow wusste, dass Drakiden irgendwie in der Lage waren sich als Menschen zu tarnen, aber er wusste ernsthaft nicht wie Ruby diese Fähigkeit erlangen sollte.

Er sah sich nach Yang um, aber sie hatte den Raum bereits verlassen. Qrow fluchte noch mal in Gedanken, nahm noch einen Schluck aus seiner Flasche und setzte sich neben seiner Nichte ins Bett. „Ruby, du hattest einen Unfall……...“ begann er.

 

**Und dass war der Prolog. Schreibt mir, was ihr von meiner Idee hält, ich kann es kaum erwarten. Bis zum nächsten Mal**

**Konchichi s Bruder**


	2. Kapitel 1

**Kapitel 1**

 

**Ich hoffe, euch gefällt das nächste Kapitel meiner Geschichte. Und nun bleibt nur noch zu sagen, dass ich RWBY nicht besitze.**

**Viel Spass beim lesen.**

 

 

Wenn Ruby beschreiben müsste, wie sie sich fühlte, sie wüsste nicht, wie sie das beschreiben sollte. Sie hatte keine Worte für die Umfassende Leere in ihr. Es waren fasst zwei Monate vergangen seit sie wieder aufgewacht war und damit begann auch die furchtbarste Zeit ihres Lebens. Yang ging ihr aus dem Weg, sie sahen sich nur noch kurz während des Frühstücks, danach mied ihre Schwester sie wie die Pest. Ihr Vater war an den Schicksalsschlägen zerbrochen, er verbrachte die meiste Zeit des Tages damit, herum zu liegen und sich zu betrinken. Qrow war kurz nachdem sie wieder aufgewacht war und er ihr gesagt hatte, zu was sie geworden war, verschwunden. Er hatte ihr gesagt, er würde nach einer Möglichkeit suchen sie zu heilen. Aber Ruby glaubte das inzwischen nicht mehr. Er wollte einfach nur von ihr Weg. Weil sie ein Monster war. Als sie wieder in die Schule ging, dachte sie es würde wieder besser werden. Aber dort hasste sie plötzlich jeder. Sie wurde zu einer Außenseiterin, die immer mit eine Maske und Handschuhen rumlief. Die nie bei Sport mitmachte. Vor der alle aus irgendeinen Grund Angst hatten. Die eine die immer Mutterseelen allein in der Ecke sitzt. Die ohne Freunde. Die, die keiner mochte. Die, die sogar von ihrer eigenen Familie gehasst wurde. Ruby saß alleine in ihrem Zimmer und weinte. Sie verließ seit einer Woche dieses Zimmer praktisch nicht mehr. Aber sie war auch nicht alleine.

 

 

„ **Warum kümmerst du dich darum, was diese Würmer von dir denken?“**

 

Ruby sprang auf und sah sich um. „Wer ist da?“ rief sie verängstigt. Sie war sich sicher, dass sie eine Stimme gehört hatte. „Werde ich verrückt?“ dachte sie sich, „Es würde mich nicht überraschen.“

 

„ **Keine Sorge du wirst nicht verrückt. Ich würde sagen du kommst erst wirklich zu Verstand!“**

 

Ruby wich langsam zu ihrer Zimmerwand zurück, während sie mit ihren Augen jede Ecke ihres Zimmers absuchte. Es war niemand hier. Was war los? War sie wirklich verrückt geworden? Sie schob ihren Schwanz langsam unter das Bett und tastete herum. Da war niemand. Das lies nur noch einen Ort in ihrem Zimmer übrig, von woher die Stimme kommen konnte. Sie ging langsam zu ihren Kleiderschrank, der auf der anderen Zimmerseite stand. Sie packte die Knäufe des Schrankes, atmete kurz ein und aus, um ihr, wie wahnsinnig pochendes, Herz zu beruhigen und riss die Türen des großen Schrankes auf. Da war auch niemand. Was ging hier vor? Sie überlegte kurz, ob sie nach Hilfe rufen sollte, verwarf den Gedanken aber gleich wieder. Wer würde ihr den helfen?

 

„ **Keine Angst! Ich will dir nichts tun. Im Gegenteil. Ich will dir helfen. Ich will erzählen was du wirklich bist!“**

 

Unter anderen Umständen hätte Ruby vielleicht gemerkt, dass die Stimme ihr nicht helfen wollte. Das die Stimme böse war, böser als sie es sich vorstellen konnte. Aber verzweifelt und alleine wie sie war, brauchte die Stimme nicht lange um sie einzulullen. „Dann sag es mir! Bitte! Was… Was bin ich? Warum hasst mich jeder meiner Freunde? Warum? Warum schaut mir Yang nicht mehr in die Augen? Sag es mir!“ flehte Ruby die Stimme an. **„Du bist eine Drakide, ein Wesen, dass über allen steht und von allen gefürchtet ist. Deine „Freunde“ hassen dich, weil sie es nicht ertragen können jemanden, der so weit über sie steht.** **Ruby, es wird Zeit, dass du ihnen zeigst, was sie sind. Beute. Herumlaufendes Fleisch. Zerreiße sie! Töte sie! FRESSE SIE!“**

Ruby riss entsetzt die Augen auf und schrie: „Nein, das werde ich niemals tun! Wer bist du überhaupt!“ sie konnte nicht glauben, dass sie ihr so lange zu gehört hatte. Draußen war es dunkel geworden. Ruby hatte doch gar nicht so lange geredet. Sie zuckte zusammen als lautes Gelächter den Raum füllte.

 

„ **WER ICH BIN? DU FRAGST WER ICH BIN? ICH BIN DU!“**

Ruby sah entsetzt zu, wie sich direkt vor ihr eine zweite Ruby bildete. Sie war völlig schwarz und sah aus als wäre ihr ganzer Körper mit Blut bespritzt. Schneller als Ruby reagieren konnte, schlug die schwarze Ruby ihr in den Brustkorb. Ihre Klauenhand ging einfach durch Ruby´s Kleidung, Schuppen und Fleisch als wäre es nicht da. Ruby wollte schreien, aber eine eisige Kälte schoss durch ihren Körper und Ruby konnte nur zusehen, wie die Gestalt sich nach vorne beugte und ihr einen schrecklichen Kuss gab.

 

Yang drehte sich im Schlaf unruhig hin und her. Das blonde Mädchen lag fest schlafend im Bett, erschöpft von all den Arbeiten, die sie erledigt hatte. All dem was früher Sommer Rose gemacht hatte, wurde jetzt von ihr erledigt. Sie war erschöpft von den Streitereien, die sie mit Ruby´s Mobber hatte. Vor allem aber erschöpft von den Grenzenlosen Schuldgefühlen, die sie fühlte und jedes mal wieder erlebte, wann immer sie ihrer Schwester ins Gesicht sah. Es war deswegen verständlich, dass sie nicht bemerkte, wie die Tür ihres Schlafzimmers geöffnet wurde. Und das sie es nicht mitbekam als sich ihre Schwester über sie beugte.

 

früher:

 

„Was meinst du er ist nicht da? Wo ist er?“fragte Qrow, Ozpin´s Sekretärin, Mia Brown energisch. Die schüchterne Frau schrumpfte unter seinen brennenden Blick merklich zusammen. „ Er ist vor ein paar Tagen aufgebrochen um eine Karawane von Flüchtlingen zu beschützen. Professor Godwitch, 4 Jägern und 8 Studenten begleiten ihn. Ich bin mir sicher, dass er ist bald wieder zurück sein wird.“ sagte sie schüchtern. Qrow, der gerade einen Schluck auf seinen Walkman nehmen wollte, hielt überrascht inne. „Ich habe keine Zeit um zu warten, Ozpin ist der einzige, der wissen könnte, wie Ruby zu helfen sein. Warum musste er gerade jetzt auf eine Mission gehen? Er hat ja noch nicht einmal mich informiert, also kann es nichts allzu wichtiges gewesen sein. Es sei denn….“ Die Erkenntnis schoss durch seinen Kopf, wie Ruby auf Koffein. „Wo ist diese Karawane? Sag es mir sofort!“ brüllte er die Sekretärin an. Eingeschüchtert gab sie seinen Wunsch nach und Qrow stürmte sofort los. Er versuchte noch nicht einmal all den Studenten und sonstige Hindernissen aus dem Weg zu gehen, er rannte sie einfach um. Sie sahen noch nicht einmal was sie traff, Qrow bewegte sich mit einer solchen Geschwindigkeit, dass er gerade noch als ein schwarzer Schatten erkennbar war. „ Verdammt! Das Ozpin selbst, mit so vielen Leuten und ohne mich zu informieren auf eine Mission geht, bedeutet, dass die Mission, oder genauer, was die Mission ausmacht, so enorm wichtig ist, dass Ozpin keine Zeit verlieren konnte, um ihn zu holen und es nicht riskieren konnte, ihn per Scroll zu benachrichtigen. Und es gibt nur zwei Sachen, die so wichtig waren, und dass waren die Maidens und Silberaugen. Und Ruby, jemand mit Silberaugen, war von einer Drakide angegriffen worden, was bedeutete, das in diesen Augenblick Ozpin, Glynda und die Karawane von diesen Wesen in Gefahr sind von diesen Wesen attackiert zu werden. Und sie haben keine Ahnung, wie man gegen sie kämpft!“ dachte der Jäger, während er noch schneller lief. Normalerweise würde er sich einfach in eine Krähe verwandeln, aber das war unmöglich wegen einen bestimmten Gegenstand, den er auf seinem Rücken trug. Ein Gegenstand, von dem Qrow hoffte, dass er ihn nicht brauchen wird.

 

 

 

 

Jaune sah, genau wie seine Schwestern, mit großen glänzenden Augen zu, wie die blonde Frau mit ihren Kräften (die echt cool waren!) Janett durch die Luft schweben lies. Seine Schwestern belagerten die Jägerin regelrecht, ihnen etwas cooles zu zeigen. Die großen Blonde war anfangs genervt und hatte versucht sie zu verscheuchen, aber es gab nichts in Remnant, was der Kombinierten, überwältigenden Kraft, der silbernen Augen der Drillinge, Janett, Jessie und Jo standhalten konnte. Sogar sein Dad, Jim Arc, wurde weich, wenn er diese gegen ihn eingesetzt wurden und er war früher mal ein General gewesen. Die Jägerin hatte dann begonnen, irgendwelche Sachen mit ihrem Zauberstab zu machen und, nach noch mehr Augeneinsatz, die Drillinge in der Luft schweben zu lassen. Kurze Zeit später waren alle Kinder des Trecks da und bettelten sie an, mit ihnen das gleiche zu machen. Sogar Julia war dabei, und dabei war sie doch mit 14 Jahren die Erwachsene unter den Arc-Kindern, wie sie ihren Geschwistern immer wieder unter die Nase hielt. Janett kam kichernd am Boden an und sofort waren überall Rufe und ausgestreckte Hände, jeder wollte der nächste sein. Jaune lies den anderen Kindern den Vormarsch, sie waren so traurig gewesen, als sie ihr Heimatdorf verlassen hatten und es war so schön sie wieder lachen zu sehen.

 

 

Ozpin lächelte als er zusah, wie Glynda mit den Kindern spielte. Er wusste nicht, wann er sie das letzte mal so frei lachen hatte sehen. Glynda Goodwitch war eine selbstbewusste Frau, eine strenge Lehrerin und eine der stärksten Jägerinnen in Remnant. Viele glaubten sie hätte keine Schwachstellen, aber Ozpin wusste, dass das nicht der Wahrheit entsprach. Sie hatte eine fatale Schwachstelle. Und das waren Kinder. Aus diesem Grund ist sie auch eine Lehrerin geworden. Außerdem entspannte das Gelächter der Kinder die ganze Karawane, was die Grimm fernhalten sollte. Oder genauer, es sollte verhindern, dass die negativen Gefühle der Leute die Bestien anzog. Vorsichtshalber hatte Ozpin die Studenten, so wie Miss Typhon und Hurrikan, die beiden Jäger, die ihn und Glynda begleiteten, aber trotzdem ausgesandt, um nach Gefahren Ausschau zu halten. Außerdem war das, was er mit Jim Arc, einen ehemaligen General, besprechen wollte nicht für ihr Ohren bestimmt. Ozpin nahm noch einen Schluck aus der Kasse Kaffee, die er immer dabei hatte und ging auf den Mann zu.

 

„Was genau bedrückt dich?“ Jim erkannte Stimme sofort und drehte sich langsam zum Schulmeister von Beacon um. Er hatte sich kein bisschen verändert. Senarius grinste beim Anblick seines alten Freundes, wurde aber gleich wieder ernst. „ Wie weit ist es noch bis zu dem Evakuierungspunkt?“ fragte er, während er sich umsah. „Wir dürften in etwa 10 Stunden ankommen.“antwortete Ozpin, „Warum hast du nicht gleich in Vytal Bulldogs angefordert, warum hast du all diese Leute in die Wildnis geführt,in ein Gebiet wo kein Bulldog landen kann? Du hättest einfach den direkten Weg nach Vale nehmen können, aber stattdessen hast du sie in den Dschungel geführt. Weist du was wir annahmen, als wir in Patch ankamen und niemand mehr da war? Es war pures Glück, dass ich überhaupt deine Nachricht bekommen habe. Außerdem war in dem Gebiet keine allzu große Grimmkonzentration. Also warum bist geflohen? Und was ist mit der anderen Hälfte der Bewohner von Vytal passiert? Jim, vor was fliehst du? Was ist passiert?“ Jim seufzte als er die Fragen hörte. Er hatte sie erwartet, was aber nicht hieß, dass sie leicht zu beantworten waren. Jim Senarius Arc war ein Soldat. Er hatte viele Dinge gesehen, welche er liebend gerne vergessen würde. Aber was auf Vytal passiert war, solches Grauen, solchen Terror hatte er in seinem ganzem Leben noch nicht erlebt. Und beinahe nicht überlebt. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass Ozpin ihm glauben wird. „Oz, das was in Vytal passiert ist, war unfassbar schrecklich. Ozpin du hast Recht, es gab keinen Grimmangriff. Aber es waren auch keine Grimm, die uns angriffen, die mehr als Hälfte von meinen Leuten auf unvorstellbar bestialische Art und Weise abschlachteten und mich zwangen, zusammen mit allen, die noch übrig waren meine Heimat zu verlassen. Es fing alles vor knapp zwei Monaten an. Mathilde Blau verschwand als sie zusammen mit ihren Freunden im Wald verstecken spielten. Wir suchten sie und nach zwei Tagen fanden wir sie. Oder besser, das was von ihr noch übrig war. Zusammen mit etlichen angenagten Knochen von Fremden. Wir dachten anfangs, das es Grimm waren. Aber die Zahnabdrücke auf den Knochen, sie waren viel zu klein für einen Grimm. Während der gesamten Suche, war der Wald wie Tot. Alle Tiere waren Weg und sogar die paar Grimm, denen wir begegneten, verhielten sich merkwürdig. Fast so als hätten sie Angst!“ erzählte er. „Die Grimm hatten Angst? Das ist wirklich hart zu glauben. Immerhin haben die Grimm noch nie irgendwelche andere Emotionen gezeigt als Wut.“ erwiderte Ozpin und trank noch mal aus seiner Tasse. Es hatte Jim schon immer interessiert, wie der grauhaarige Mann so viel Kaffee trinken konnte, ohne das dieser je irgendwelche Wirkung auf ihn hatte. Aber wenigstens verwarf er Jim nicht sofort, aber das die Grimm Angst hatten, war noch das verständlichste, von dem was geschehen war. „ Irgendetwas böses war gekommen und die Grimm und die Tiere waren klug genug abzuhauen. Ich wünschte nur wir hätten es ihnen nach getan. Aber wir waren dumm, ignorant, zu naive. Hätte ich“ Jim fühlte, wie Tränen von seiner Wange herunterliefen, Bilder von Freunden und Bekannten, an gute Zeiten, die er mit ihnen verbracht hatte und Bilder von ihrem Unmenschlichen Ende, „ Hätte Ich früher gehandelt wären nicht so viele so grausam gestorben. Aber wir waren dumm, dachten es wären Grimm gewesen und gingen nach Hause. Trauerten und lebten unser normales Leben weiter. Bis es einige Tage später anfing. Menschen verschwanden. Kinder, die spielten, Leute die in den Wald gingen, Männer, die auf den Wällen patrouillierten. Sie verschwanden sogar in ihren eigenen Häusern. Und wir fanden nie eine Spur von ihnen. Wir sandten Suchtrupps aus, die nicht mehr zurückkamen. Wir erhöhten die Patrouillen, aber es nützte nichts. Die Leute verschwanden weiter und wir fanden nie eine Spur von ihnen. Anfangs jedenfalls. Bis diese Monster ihre Vorgehensweise änderten.“ Jim´s Augen nahmen einen gejagten Ausdruck an, fast so als wäre er plötzlich an einem ganz anderen Ort.

„ Die Familie Tyson war bis zu diesem Augenblick verschont geblieben. Sie waren eine große Familie, die jeder gemocht hatte. Fünf Kinder, zwei Jungen und drei Mädchen. Ariga, die Großmutter, erzählte den Kindern der ganzen Siedlung Geschichten und machte ihnen regelmäßig Süßes. Surgen und Marianee. Die Eltern. Sie wurden in ihrem eigenen Haus zerfetzt. Oder das war, was wir anfangs angenommen hatten. Weil wir nichts gehört hatten, dachten wir sie wären im Schlaf getötet worden, aber als wir die Überreste genauer untersuchten fanden wir heraus, dass sie noch lange am Leben waren. Die Stimmkordel war zerschnitten worden, damit sie nicht schreien konnten. Bei jedem einzelnen. Da wussten wir, dass wir fliehen mussten. Wir kontaktierten die nächste Siedlung und beantragten eine Evakuierung durch Bulldog´s. Wir sahen schon wie sich die Bulldog´s uns näherten, wir hatten bereits alles vorbereitet und dann kam irgendetwas aus dem Dschungel. Wir konnten nicht viel erkennen, aber eins sahen wir: Es waren keine Grimm. Sie holten vier der Bulldog´s runter, bevor die Piloten die Situation überhaupt richtig erfasst hatten. Der Rest der Bulldog´s feuerten mit ihren Gattlings auf die Viecher, aber es hatte nichts gebracht. Sie wurden einfach in Stücke gerissen, als wäre die ihre Stahlpanzerung aus Papier. Wir hatten das ganze über Funkgeräten mit angehört und dann begann das Schreien. Ich habe in meinem ganzem Leben noch nie jemanden so schreien gehört. Danach verschanzten wir uns, schickten eine Nachricht nach Beacon und hofften, dass von uns bei eurer Ankunft noch jemand da wäre. Und in der Nacht fanden wir endlich heraus, wie die Angreifer aussahen. Es war Dunkel und ich brachte gerade Jaune ins Bett, als ich Schreie und Schüsse aus dem Erdgeschoss hörte. Ich packte Crocea Mors und stürzte herunter. In der Küche stand ein Ding. Es war mindestens drei Meter groß, war komplett von Schuppen überzogen, hatte einen langen Schwanz und riesige Flügel. Und es sah Menschlich aus, Oz, MENSCHLICH! Es hatte die Drillinge aus ihrem Zimmer geholt und wollte gerade irgendetwas aus mit ihren Armen machen, als Jean reingekommen war. Sie hatte diesem Ding mit einer Dustmagnum Typ 3, mit Panzerbrechender Munition ins Gesicht geschossen und die Kugeln sind abgeprallt. Es hat mich noch nicht einmal beachtet, dachte wohl ich wäre keine Gefahr. Das änderte sich als ich ihr einen Flügel abgeschlagen habe. Aus irgendeinen Grund schnitt Crocea Mors durch ihre Schuppen, wie durch Butter. Es lies meine Töchter los und wischte mich mit einer Ohrfeige gegen die nächste Wand. Es war als würde ich einfach nichts wiegen und hätte ich meine Aura nicht gehabt, diese Ohrfeige hätte mir den Kopf von den Schultern gefegt. So brach ich mir nur fast das Genick. Ich schaffte es noch meinen Schild hochzubringen um eine ihrer Klauen zu blocken und die Wucht hinter dem Angriff trieb mich durch die Zimmerwand. Ich versuchte es zu mit Crocea Mors zu treffen, aber sie packte meinen Arm und zerbrach in wie einen trockenen Zweig, bevor sie mich durch den gesamten Hausflur schleuderte. Die Ganze Zeit über schoss Jean weiter und ich schrie ihr zu, sie solle sie die Kinder holen und laufen während es mit mir beschäftigt war. Es wollte sich auf mich stürzen und mich erledigen, als es plötzlich hinfiel. Jaune war von dem Lärm aufgewacht und ist runtergekommen, um nach zu sehen was los war. Er hatte mein Schwert aufgehoben und es dem Scheißvieh ins Bein gerammt. Das hat es wütend gemacht. Sehr wütend. Es packte Jaune bei der Kehle, hob ihn hoch und drückte ihm die Luftröhre zu. Ich hatte mir während des Kampfes den Knöchel gebrochen und konnte nur zusehen wie es meinem Sohn langsam umbrachte. In diesem Augenblick passierte das Undenkbare. Jaune fing an zu leuchten, als ob sich seine Aura aktivierte, aber das Licht breitete sich auf das Monster aus und es verwandelte es sie in einen Menschen. Sie lies Jaune los und sah sich entsetzt um. Sie hatte einen entsetzten Blick in den Augen, fast so als wüsste sie nicht, was passiert war. Im Nächsten Moment schoss ihr Jean ins Gesicht. Sie hatte die Kinder aus dem Haus gebracht und war gerade noch rechtzeitig zurückgekommen, um mit zu bekommen was passiert war. Danach habe ich den Rest von Vytal zusammengetrommelt, ihnen das Frau gezeigt und sie überredet, die Siedlung zu verlassen.“ „Und dann bis in den Regenwald, wo dich diese Gestaltenwandler nicht verfolgen konnten, weil der Wald zu dicht war?“ folgerte Ozpin, der sich die ganze Rede aufmerksam angehört hatte. „Ja. Aber selbst dann waren wir nicht sicher. Jeden Tag verschwanden weitere und wir bemühten uns noch nicht einmal darum, die Verschwundenen zu suchen, wir wussten was mit ihnen passiert war. Ozpin, alter Freund, was waren diese Dinger und warum konnte Jaune sie in Menschen verwandeln?“ fragte er. Er wollte wissen, was los war verdammt noch mal! Er hatte zwar bereits einen Verdacht, um was es sich bei den Kreaturen gehandelt hatte, aber er wollte eine Bestätigung. Es war einfach nicht möglich, dass die Drakiden, der Horror aus den alten Zeiten, zurück waren.

 

 

 

 

Ozpin seufzte. Es war schlimmer als er erwartet hatte. Nachdem was er von dem Arc Oberhaupt gehört hatte, war es offensichtlich, um wenn es sich um bei den Angreifern gehandelt hatte. „Jim, ich glaube du weißt, was diese Wesen waren. Vor allem wenn man die Geschichte der Familie Arc berücksichtigt.“ antwortete er und sah wie sein Gegenüber scharf Luft einzog. Er hatte es also schon vermutet, was Ozpin aber keineswegs überraschte. Immerhin war die Familie Arc eine der drei Familien, die verantwortlich für die Niederlage und der vermeintlichen Ausrottung dieser Monster waren. Eine von den drei Familien, denen spezielle Kräfte gegeben wurden, die es ihnen erlaubten, gegen die fast unbesiegbaren Wesen zu kämpfen. Sekundäre, vererbbare Semblances, die sie von jener Rasse gegeben wurde, der die Drakiden früher selbst angehörten, bevor sie von dem Bösen korrumpiert und verändert wurden. „Also handelt es sich bei ihnen wirklich um Drakiden, das erklärt, warum sie sich ihn einen Menschen verwandeln konnte, aber warum konnte Jaune ihre Jagdform aufheben?“ fragte Jim und drehte sich dabei zu seinen Kindern um. „Das können wir später bereden. Die Leute sollten jetzt wieder einigermaßen Laufen können und wir wollen doch nicht, dass die Drakiden uns doch noch kriegen?“ Antwortete er und erhob sich. Sein Gegenüber nickte und begann auf der Stelle die Leute zusammen zu rufen. „Wir müssen uns beeilen. Wenn wir gegen Drakiden kämpfen müssen, reichen die Jäger und Studenten, die ich dabei habe bei weitem nicht! Ich muss sofort die Patrouillen verständigen!“ Dachte Ozpin mit einer ruhigen Äußeren Haltung, welche das krasses Gegenteil von dem war, wie er sich wirklich fühlte. Er nahm seine Scroll außer seiner Tasche und schrieb Glynda und den Restlichen Teams, sie sollen auf der Stelle zurückkommen. Team BARF, sowie Renji, Ichigo und Zoro schrieben zurück, aber Team SOOM, sowie Martella Red, die Jägerin, die das Team begleitete schrieben nicht zurück. Ozpin aktivierte, ohne zu zögern, die zweite Funktion der Scrolls, die es ihm erlaubte alles zu sehen, was im Blickfeld der Kamera lag. Und wünschte sich im nächsten Augenblick er hätte es gelassen. Den was er sah war Martellas Kopf. Er zögerte kurz und aktivierte die Abhör-Funktion. „AAAAAHHHH! TÖTET UNS EINFACH! BITTE! HÖRT AAAAAAAAARRRRHHHGGG!“ schallte es aus dem Gerät. Ozpin Augen verhärtete sich und er aktivierte die letzte Sonderfunktion der Scrolls. Ein mini Sprengsatz, eingebaut in den Geräten, um sie zu zerstören, wenn sie in die Hand des Feindes gerieten. Alle Studenten und Jäger trugen die Scrolls immer bei ihrem Körper und, obwohl die Explosion nicht stark genug waren um die Aura der Betroffenen zu durchdringen, war es mehr als ausreichend um den Leidenden ein schnelles Ende zu schenken, nachdem ihre Auren aufgebraucht waren. Ozpin wusste, dass er ihnen damit einen Gefallen tat. Er raste zu Senarius und Glynda herunter, während die Leute ihre Sachen packten. „Jim, Glynda, sie sind hier! Team SOOM und Martella sind tot. Jim, sag deinen Leuten sie sollen ihre Sachen liegen lassen und losrennen! Die Bulldogs sind ganz in der Nähe! Glynda, du musst hierbleiben mit mir hier bleiben und sie aufhalten!“ schrie er. Im nächsten Augenblick brach die Hölle los. Aufgrund des Dichten Waldes und der Arc-Waffen, die sie töten konnten, hatten die Drakiden sie noch nicht angegriffen, aber jetzt war der Flüchtlingstrek am Rand des Waldes angekommen, wo die Verhältnisse anders waren. Die gehetzten hatten eine Pause eingelegt, weil sie glaubten, sie wären in Sicherheit. Ein dummer und fataler Fehler. Ozpin fühlte, wie _etwas_ sich in ihm rammte und mit der Wucht eines Güterzugs durch Baum, Dreck und Stein trieb. Das reichte natürlich nicht, um die Gewaltige Aura des Mannes zu durchdringen, aber das wollte das Biest auch gar nicht. Es wickelte seinen Schwanz um Ozpin´s Arme, hielt ihm mit einer Hand am Boden, während es Ozpin´s Kopf wieder und immer wieder mit der anderen in harten Boden rammte, zweifellos mit der Absicht, ihm das Genick zu brechen. Aber Ozpin wäre nicht Ozpin,( aka die nicht tot zu kriegende Kakerlake, wie ihn seine Feinde nannten) wenn er damit nicht fertig werden würde. Innerhalb weniger milisekunden weitete seine Aura sich zu einer stahlharten Kugel aus, die die Drakide, die kurz davor gewesen war ihm den Hals zu brechen, wegzustoßen und es mit einem Blitzschnellen Schlag gegen die Kehle zu töten. Drakidenhaut war, abgesehen von einigen wenigen Substanzen, praktisch undurchdringbar, was aber nicht hieß, dass es die Wucht hinter einen mächtigen Schlag ignorierte. Bei einer eingedrückten Luftröhre brachte einem auch unzerstörbare Haut nichts. Im nächsten Augenblick schoss das sterbende Monster hoch und trat den Zauberer von Remnant in nächsten Baum, während dieser seine eigene Dummheit verfluchte. „Oz du dummer Idiot! Das ist nicht das erste mal das du gegen diese Dinger kämpfst! Sie haben Aura!“ Ozpin versuchte noch nicht einmal, der Drakide auszuweichen, als sie erneut auf ihn zu schoss. Stattdessen erschuff er eine massive Barriere aus grüner Energie, einen Bruchteil einer Sekunde bevor die Drakide ihn erreichen konnte. Und eins musste man sagen, der Anblick einer Drakide, eines der tödlichsten und brutalsten Dingern auf diesem Planeten, die wie eine Fliege an einem Auto, an Ozpin´s Schild klebte und langsam runterrutschte, hatte einen gewissen Komik wert. Ozpin leitete seine ganze Energie von dem Schild in seine Arme und Beine, was im die Geschwindigkeit eines nur leicht angetrunkenen Qrow gab und die Kraft eines Taiyang, nachdem jemand mit seinen Frauen geflirtet hat. Die Drakide war ein Geschwindigkeitstyp, sie waren bedeutend kleiner und schwächer, dafür aber viel schneller und beweglicher als die Krafttypen, was hieß, dass das sie schneller waren als slebst ausgebildeter Jäger war. Das sie schneller als der Durchschnittsjäger war, hieß gegen Ozpin, nicht einmal annähernd schnell genug. Ozpin bewegte sich so schnell, dass es aussah, als würde die Drakide nicht gegen einen, sondern gegen dutzende Ozpins kämpfen. Was die Drakide anging, nun sie bekam gerade eine gute Vortellung, wie ein Gummiball sich füllte. Sie hatte nicht einmal die Chance sich zu verteidigen, Angriffe kamen von allen Seiten. Jeder Schlag knackste einen Knochen an, jeder Stoß verschob einen Wirbel. Ozpin tauchte von der Rechten Seite auf und rammte seinen Stab in ihr Schultergelenk und brach es vollständig, verschwand wieder, tauchte vor ihr auf und schmetterte ihr ein paar Zähne aus, verschwand wieder, tauchte hinter ihr auf und brach ihre Flügelgelenke, verschwand wieder, tauchte erneut vor ihr auf und schlitzte ihr mit einer blitzschnellen, fast nicht wahrnehmbarer Handbewegung die Kehle auf. Ozpin spürte eine Präsenz hinter sich und wich, ohne hinzu sehen, der tödlichen Klaue auf mit einer fast tänzerischen Drehung aus und stieß noch in der Bewegung dem zweiten Monster den Fangzahn ins Auge. Der fast zweieinhalb Meter große Krafttyp kreischte auf, wich zurück und gab Ozpin damit die Öffnung, die es ihm erlaubte, seinen wie einen Stab als Hammer nutzend, den Reißzahn mit einem wuchtigen Schlag ins Hirn des Drakiden zu treiben. Der Drakid brach sterbend zusammen und gab Ozpin so freie Sicht auf einen Flüchtlingslager. Was er dort sah und vor allem hörte, ließ ihm das Blut in den Adern gefrieren. Dutzende von diesen Viechern waren wie aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht und zerfetzten die Menschen ohne die Jäger zu beachten, die mit gezückten Waffen verzweifelt versuchten die Drakiden zu bekämpfen. Er konnte erkennen wie ein größerer Krafttyp Zabimaru, das sich verlängernde Schwert Renjis fing, ihn zu sich herzog und ihm mit einer Faust ein Loch in den Schädel stanzte. Keine 30 Meter neben spritzte Blut auf als ein Drakid Zoro´s Arm auskugelte und aus dem Gelenk riss. Der Kampfgestählte Schwertkämpfer machte eine Ruckartige Bewegung, so dass Blut in die Augen seines Mörders spritzte, diesem blendete und es ihm erlaubte eins seiner Schwerter durch den Mund des Angreifers zu stoßen und ihn so zu töten. Mehrere Drakide waren gleich auf die Kinder losgegangen, waren aber auf ein Hindernis gestoßen, dass ausgesprochen schwer zu durchbrechen war. Wie eine wütende Göttin schwebte Glynda über den geschockten Kindern, lies Blitz, Eis und Feuer auf die angreifenden Bestien regnen und hielt mehr als ein halbes dutzend der Monster in Schach. Odzpin überlegte gar nicht, er raste wie ein Blitz los. Sein Umfeld um ihm herum schien festgefroren zu sein, angehalten, als er mit unvorstellbarer Geschwindigkeit in Richtung der blonden Frau raste und keine 10 Meter vor seinem Ziel etwas ihn rammte, ihn zu Boden warf und ihm seinen Gehstock aus der Hand schlug. Ozpin sah das Gesicht eines Drakiden nur ein paar Zentimeter vor seinem Gesicht. Ozpin machte das einzig logische. Er schrie. Der mit Aura verstärkte Schrei beschädigte das hochsensible Trommelfell der Drakide, welches sogar den menschlichen Herzschlag hören, und sie/er/es ( das war bei diesen Viechern immer schwer festzustellen)ihre/seine Ohren bedeckte und Ozpins Arme losließ, sodass er seine Aurablase benutzten konnte ohne das es ihm seine Arme abriss. Und es hatte den eher negativen Effekt, dass alle im Umkreis von einen paar kilometern seinen sehr lauten und unmännlichen Schrei gehört hatten. Es hatte Monate gedauert Qrow zu überzeugen, dass Ozpin nicht wie ein kleines Mädchen geschrien hatte, sondern eine seiner Spezialtechniken benutzt hatte. Der Drakid schrie ebenfalls entsetzlich auf und sackte zusammen. Ozpin wusste nicht, ob das an dem zerfetztem Trommelfell oder an der Silbernen Klinge von Crocea Mors lag, die dem Monster aus der Brust ragte und dem grimmig dreinschauenden Arc hinter der Leiche gehörte. „Schnell wir müssen den Kindern helfen!“ sagte er und half dem grauhaarigen Mann auf. Nur war das nicht mehr nötig. Eine silberner Sperr, ebenfalls eine Arc-Waffe, steckte in dem Schädel von einem der Drakiden, eine blutüberströmte Jean Arc lag neben der Monsterleiche. Das Fehlen eines Angreifers erlaubte Glynda endlich ihre gesamte verbliebene Kraft aufzuwenden um die restlichen Fünf hochzustemmen, sie in der Luft umzudrehen und ihre Köpfe wieder und wieder in den Boden zu rammen und ihnen so das Genick zu brechen. Die Blonde Jägerin war sichtlich erschöpft, aber darauf konnte Ozpin keine Rücksicht nehmen. „Schnell Glynda benutzte deine Semblance und hol die Zivilisten hier raus! Sie werden es ansonsten nicht schaffen!“ rief er ihr zu. Sie nickte und mit einen Schwung ihrer Rute lies sie sämtliche Zivilisten in ihrer Umgebung schweben. So viele Leute zu tragen brachte die Jägerin klar sichtbar an ihre Grenze, aber sie schaffte es. Dass bemerkten die Drakiden, die die Zivilisten bis vor kurzen noch in Stücke gerissen hatten und nun sahen, dass ihnen ihre sicher geglaubte Beute entkam und stürmten auf die drei Elite-Jäger los. Nur um weggeschleudert zu werden, als _etwas_ in sie einschlug und eine riesige Druckwelle erzeugte. Beide Seiten blickten verwirrt auf das ungewöhnliche Geschoss. In dem Krater stand eine große, menschenähnliche Kreatur, die komplett mit schwarzen Federn überzogen war. 

  


** Cliffhanger... **

** ich weiß, dass wir eine Liebe-Hass Beziehung haben, aber ich denke, dass ich dich in nächster Zeit  öfter sehen werden. **

** Bis zum nächsten Kapitel **

  



End file.
